The present invention is directed to files and more particularly to a portable file that is storable or transportable in one sized mode and convertible to a second larger size mode when in use.
Various small sized hard and soft files presently available are useful for their intended purpose. The files generally consist of conventional card files and the like constructed of metal, plastic or other rigid materials with a removable lid or a lid which rotates away from the container for exposing its contents. Large metal, wooden, stiff paper files or the like are well known for filing documents or the like. Some of these files are not considered to be portable. Soft files which are generally expandable and expand according to the volume of contents therein are constructed of heavy paper, leather or the like are well known and widely used. Hard files are generally cumbersome to transport and store as they generally take the size of the items which are intended to be filed therein while soft files are easily distorted or damaged which can cause damage to the contents stored therein.
Until the emergence of this invention, there has not been an entirely satisfactory small hard file which is size adjustable for ease of transport and storing, the contents are protected from damage and can be readily expandable for use.